


2 Is Better Than 1

by RumbleFish14



Category: Floating (1997), Gossip (2000)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: ARCHIE AND TRAVIS ARE AT COLLEGE WHEN THEY SEE A SEXY STUDENT LOOKING AT HOW THEY GRIND AGAINST EACH OTHER AND INVITE HER TO HAVE SEX WITH BOTH OF THEM





	2 Is Better Than 1

"The party is tonight right Travis?" Archie asked, making sure they had everything they would need for the dorm part. The entire dorm would be there, along with other frat houses and sororities. 

Travis stopped stacking cups and looked at him, "we have already been over this babe, yes it is tonight and a shit ton of people will be there."

Archie nodded and came up behind him, tucking his hands under his shirt to feel his smooth skin under his fingers. His face pressed right up against his neck, "maybe we should take a break and relax a little." His hands trailed lower to feel the coarse hairs of is happy trail, lettins his fingers slip under the band of his boxers.

Travis moaned and arched his back, his ass rubbing aginst Archie's groin, feeling him hard and ready, "we cant do this now baby, we have a lot to do before everyone shows up."

Archie wasnt taking no for an answer, he bit his neck hard. Hit teeth leaving an imprint into his perfect, flawless skin. Travis arched back against him, making sure to get his cock between his ass, teasing him more. "Yes we can, this is our party so we can be as late as we wanna be."

Travis smiled, "no we cant, too many people and too much to do. We can play later."

Archie whined but pulled away and went back to setting up tables and chairs, making sure the alcohol was spread out but he couldnt stop looking at Travis. The way his body moved was so enticing it was hard to consentrate on anything aside from him.

"Fine, work now but we will play later and Im not gonna be nice about it." 

Travis blew him a kiss, "youre never nice about it."  
**Later that night**

Sarah knew going to this party was a bad idea. She had classes early tomorrow and as well as she could handle her liquor, having a hangover in class was enough to make her turn around and go home but of course her friend Nikki wouldnt let her.

"Come on Sarah, its going to be fun and you know it."

Sarah folded her arms across her chest, "thats what you said last time as we woke up naked outside our room."

Nikki laughed, "yeah, forgot about that but thats not gonna happen again. Promise." She even held out her pinky finger like they were little girls again and not halfway through college.

She locked her pinky with Nikki and they both started laughing. The party was already in full swing, loud music bumping in their ears, the smell of cigarette smoke filled the air. The entire common room of the dorms was packed with half naked dancing bodies, all grinding together. Plastic cups and empty beer bottle scattered throughout the room, people seeking privacy in the corners, clothes hanging off of them and their lips locked.

"Great, wonder what types of deseases we will catch here." Sarah shot Nikki a look but she only rolled her eyes, leaving Sarah alone at the entrace as she went a found a drink.

The more she walked around the hotter she became, seeing couple after couple sneaking away to the daker parts of the dorm to seek out some privacy. Grinding up against each other and the little noises they made were driving her bat shit crazy. It had been awhile since she had been in the dating game and was way outta her league.

She grabbed a beer and decided that she might as well get as drunk as she could to try and forget about everyone aside from her getting lucky tonight. Sarah drank and walked around, letting the music drowned out the sounds of moaning and panting coming from behind her. She felt like she was the only one who would go home empty handed.

"This is stupid." She said to herself and decided she wanted to leave but she couldnt find Nikki anywhere. Last she saw of her was her dancing with a guy and then nothing. She groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to lessen the ache between her eyes. 

She scanned the crowd again looking for Nikki but stopped quickly when she saw two guys grinding against each other in the corner to her left. They looked very similar, if she hadnt seen them kissing, she would have assumed they were brothers. She watched them kiss and touched, their hands sliding over one another, then under the clothes.

Sarah didnt think her face could get any hotter but she was wrong, the guy against the wall opened his mouth and let out a deep whine, pulling the other guy closer to him until she couldnt tell where one ended and the other began.  
**  
Travis pulled Archie against him, feeling his body pressed as close as possible so he could feel his hard cock pressed against his leg. Their jeans the only thing keeping them from touching. He kissed Archie deeply, swirling his tongue inside of his mouth, eyes closed until he got that feeling where someone was watching him and he opened his eyes to see someone looking at them.

She was watching them with wide eyes and her mouth parted, her hands gripped the beer bottle so hard it looked like it would break any second. She had beautiful pale skin, not the super tanned skin that looked like the person had second stage skin cancer, no hers was like porcelain. Smooth and beautiful, her hair red with sparkling green eyes, she had the curves that every woman should have.

Travis kept her stare but lowered his mouth to Archie's ear, "someone is watching us baby."

Archie peeked over his shoulder to see her still watching them, "she looks like she likes it dont she?"

Travis chuckled darkly, "yes she does, wonder if she would wanna play with us."

"You think she can handle it?" Archie knew their type of sex was different then most, rougher.

"Maybe not at first, we could persuade her so she cant say no even if she wanted to." Travis groaned into his ear and bit the lobe hard.  
"God, harder."

Travis bit harder, the whole time watching her watching them. He moved one of his fingers and wiggled it at her, telling her to come join them. 

She looked around, seeing if there was anyone else he might be talking to but it was just her. Sarah took a few steps forward towards them, seeing them still wrapped up in each other, "Im sorry I was staring."

"Dont be sorry girl, you wanna join us?"

Her eyes went wide again, "but you dont even know why name."

He chuckled, "then what is it?"

"Sarah, youre Travis right?"

Travis grinned, "so you do know me?"

Sarah blushed, "not really, I just know you and I both have the same art class together. Ive seen you around a few times."

Travis groaned as Archie worked down to his neck, "this is my boyfriend Archie. So, do you wanna join us?"

Her mind was screaming no but her body was yelling at the top of its lungs to say yes, "yes, but not here."

Archie moved away from him and grabbed her behind the neck. Pulling her curvy body against his slender one. He knew she felt how hard he was when she gasped and tried to move away from him, "you know you want it."

Travis moved behind Archie, running his hands over his sides and down to the front of his pants to rub over him, "come join us Sarah, we can make you feel the things you ache for."

Sarah ran her hands up Archie's muscles arms, "then lets go."

Archie and Travis led her to their shared room quickly, unlocking the door and all but pushing her inside. The door slammed and they were on her. Travis kissing her mouth and Archie behind her kissing the back of her neck and across her shoulders. She could hardly breathe long enough to think this through, she hardly knew them.

Sarah pulled away from his mouth, "wait, stop."

Travis smiled, "dont wanna stop."

She smiled, "just wait a second, we cant do this."

"Why not?" Travis looked at her, licking over his lips.

She groaned, wanting to feel those lips again but she needed to think. Of course Archie was kissing and biting her shoulders, wasnt helping her focus at all.

"We hardly know each other and I dont know him at all." She nodded back towards Archie, groaning when his teeth scraped over her neck.

"Would you rather watch until you feel more comfortable?" Travis asked and backed up so he sat on the edge of the bed.

Archie moved away from her and started to strip off his clothes as he walked towards Travis, sprawled out on the bed with his legs spread wide. He dropped to his knees and worked on getting Travis' pants down below his ass, seeing his hard cock spring forward.

"Suck me baby."

Archie groaned and took him deep into his mouth in one shot. Not stopped when he hit the back of his throat but taking him deeper. 

Working his hands up and down his hard shaft, his fingertips skating along his balls making Travis moan.

"Harder." Travis demanded.

Archie growled and unsheathed his teeth and let them scrape up his shaft, biting down hard when he pulled back and got to the tip of his cock. Sucking on it harder than the normal person would have done to another but Travis loved it and Archie knew just how hard he needed it.

Sarah watched as Archie used his teeth aginst Travis, leaving imprints along his shaft and biting the head hard. She would never have guessed that someone would like that but he did. He loved it, he was panting and whining, begging for Archie to fuck him. She just laid back on the bed and clenched her legs together, her pussy wet as could be and aching just as fiercly had it ever had. 

"Told you she wanted it Archie, look at her." Travis smiled as he turned Archie's face to the side so he could see Sarah sitting on the bed clenching her legs together. Archie growled and pulled back, crawling to her on his knees.

"You wet baby?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip and nodded, looking back up to see Travis stroking his cock back and forth, squeezing when he got to the tip of his cock moaning so loud she could have sworn he was about to come. And she just might, with Archie now perched between her legs. His hands sliding up from her ankles to her thighs where he squeezed hard and pushed them open.

She didnt know if she should like how forceful he was with her but her body sure did, it responded instantly, pulsing for him. Sarah   
gripped the sheets and tried to stay calm, swimming out of the ocean of lust surrounding them all, trying to see reason. Archie always had that cleaver smile, even now as he started to kiss up her knees and to her inner thighs.

"Oh yeah, I can smell her already baby. She wants it." Archie said to Travis as he pushed up her skirt and saw that her panties were soaked through.

Travis came to the bed and laid down beside her, kissing her mouth fiercely and trying to distract her from what Archie was doing. It worked because she moaned into his mouth and let him lay her all the way back, one of his legs coming across her hips to keep her legs from moving.

The whole time she could feel Archie inching his way up until his tongue swiped up her center, licking her through the panties she wore. Sarah moaned into Travis' mouth, pulling at his hair. 

Archie growled and roughly jerked her panties down her smooth legs and tossing them aside, he leaned forward to lick Travis's ass while he pushed two fingers deep inside of Sarah, feeling them both react to him made his head swim, drowning him in lust.

"Fuck baby!!" Travis moaned and started to kiss down Sarah's jaw to her neck, pushing his ass against Archie's mouth, moaning again when his tongue went in a little deeper.

"Move babe, wanna fuck her while you fuck me." Archie waited until Travis moved out of the way and pulled Sarah down to him. Not wasting any time taking out his cock and pushing it deep inside her. 

He knew she wasnt read for it but he didnt care, he was so worked up that he needed to feel her and he knew that she would get into it eventually, "fuck she is tight."

Sarah groaned and tried to push away from Archie but her body worked against her. It pushed against him, her fingers grabbing at his sides to pull him closer. She watched as Travis moved behind him and started to push in. 

Archie's pace faultered as he felt Travis push in hard and deep. Feeling the amazing burn that came with using no lube and very little preparation. It hurt but he loved it that way, he pushed back on to him then thrusted forward into her.

"Fuck!" Sarah moaned and felt the force that Travis used as he thrusted, pushing Archie into her deeper and faster. 

"Feel good Sarah?" Travis moaned, his face contorting in pleasure as he pushed in again.

Sarah nodded and leaned up to kiss Archie, biting his lip as she pulled back, "I feel it already."

Archie laughed, "of course you do girl, I can feel it. It from Travis pushing too or just me?"

Sarah groaned as Travis pushed in again, "him too. Does it hurt?"

He let out another moan as Travis pounded into his ass, harder than before. "Fuck yes it hurts, burns every time he moves."

"Cant keep going Archie, your ass is so damn tight.."

Archie smiled and pushed back against him, "come for me baby."

Travis started panting rapidly, "fuck, fuck, fuck!!"

He could feel the second that Travis exploded in his ass, feeling the hot sticky come already trying to leak out of his ass as Travis pulled out. Archie slammed into Sarah much harder, not having to accomodate for Travis.

"Oh God, that hurts!" Sarah moaned and tried to push him away.

"Supposed to girl, harder is better."

Sarah didnt agree and kept trying to push him away but her body kept betraying her. She felt closer to the edge every time he moved, "shit, righ there!!"

Archie groaned and pushed in once more before Sarah came all over him. Pulling his orgasm from his body so hard he couldnt see or hear anything but white noise. His body shook as he poured into her, feeling her pussy contract against him, her nails digging into his back.

Sarah lay on the bed, Archie still buried inside her and she couldnt move. Didnt want to move. She felt too good laying there, feeling the little aftershocks of their mind blowing orgasm.

"Fuck, I think you paralized me."

Archie and Travis both started laughing, "that means we did it right."


End file.
